Many Internet Service Providers (ISP's) offer Internet access by what is known as a dial-up line. For example, an ISP may have a given number of modems in a modem pool, such that when a user desires to connect to the Internet, he or she dials the phone number of the ISP, and the modem of the user's computer connects with one of the modems in the modem pool of the ISP. Many ISP's offer users the ability to connect for an unlimited or very large number of hours (for example, 150 hours) for a set fee per month.
However, the potential exists that the modem pool may become overloaded. For example, an ISP may have sufficient modems in the pool so that only one-third of its subscribers are able to connect at any given time. If more than one-third of the subscribers try to connect, such users may receive a busy signal when attempting to dial into the ISP. This can be frustrating for ISP subscribers, and potentially may result in a loss of business for the ISP, if those subscribers choose to go elsewhere for Internet access, or a need to add additional modems, resulting in increasing costs.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the current invention.